Turn Around: A Time Turner Story
by hermoine snape
Summary: RL/HG Romance that takes Hermione twenty years into the past on the day of Remus and Tonks's wedding. What will be turned around? What will they choose? The past over the future. This story for my readers. Thank you! Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: OWN NOTHING!**

**Turn Around**

**A Time Tuner Story**

Chapter One

Turn Around

Hermione Granger stood at the back door of the Tonks' home. The back yard was decorated in white and purple, chairs lined the right and left side of the yard. Today was the union of Remus Lupin and Nyphadora Tonks.

"You look beautiful."

The witch jumped and quickly turned around, "Remus! You scared me."

"I'm sorry," and he looked her up and down.

Hermione was dressed in a deep red thin strapped gown that stopped at her ankles. A slit was on the right side that stopped just above her knee. She wore light make up that only contained light eye shadow, brown eye liner and clear gloss on her lips. She had her hair pulled back in neat slick curls held in place by a gold rose clip.

"Mooney you're starring."

"I'm sorry," he smiled., "Come with me. I want you to meet my family."

"Ok."

Remus placed his hands on her bare shoulders and led her outside.

"Mooney I-"

"We have plenty time to kill." He stopped and turned her around. "I just want to thank you. You've been such a great friend to me these past seven years. You've been there for me since you were third-teen."

Hermione pulled him into a gentle hug and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He buried his face in the crook of her neck. The werewolf breathed in her scent of honey.

"You're the only one that could calm my nerves." He whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't let Dora see you in another woman's arms."

"Every funny Jasper." Renus said as he pulled back from the comfort of Hermione's arms. "Jasper this is Hermione Granger. Hermione this my older brother Jasper."

He had dark brown hair, tone skin, blue eyes and broad shoulders.

"It's nice to meet you," said the witch as she held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well," and he shook her hand.

Remus looked down when he felt a tug on his pants leg. He smiled and picked up a little girl, with brown hair, blue eyes and wore a pink dress.

"Hermione this is my niece, Kira. She's-"

"I'm three," she said as she held up three fingers and she held out her arms.

Hermione smiled and took the little girl in her arms.

"Come along. It's time for you to meet my parents."

"Mooney's where's Kira's mother?"

"Sadly Rachel died two years ago." answered the werewolf.

"I'm sorry."

"She had cancer. By the time we found out it was too late." Jasper told the witch. "Kira keeps me going."

Hermione tickled the little girl's tummy and she let out a giggle.

"There they are." said Remus as he motioned to the couple talking to Albus.

Mr. Lupin had short dark brown hair, tone skin, brown eyes and board shoulders.

Mrs. Lupin had long sandy blonde hair, fair skin, blue-green eyes and slim waist.

The werewolf led the witch over to his parents. "Mum, Dand this is Hermione Granger. Hermione these are my parents John and Ellen Lupin."

"It's nice to meet you dear." Ellen said and gave her hug.

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you dear." John said and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's nice to meet you," and Kira laid her head down on Hermione's shoulder.

"She's really taken a shine to you dear." John said. "She's never done that before."

Remus smiled and stroked Kira's hair as she fell asleep.

"Mum Dad do you see what I see?" Jasper whispered.

"Happiness." Albus told them. "Pure happiness."

The werewolf unknowing kissed Hermione's shoulder and traced a faint mark that rested on her right shoulder.

"What was that about?" Ellen asked them.

"Ah, things will soon be turned around." answered Albus.

Review me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Turn Around:**

**A Time Turner Story**

**Chapter Two **

**The Wedding Part 1**

Ginny walked up to Hermione and smiled. "Mione I know you love him, but you must let him go."

"I know but it's just so hard," she said as she watched him stand at the alter.

"Will you be ok?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arm around the red head's waist.

Hermione nodded, "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked as he walked up with his girlfriend Luna.

"The nargles will test his heart and learn who he's truly meant to be with."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up guys. It's time to take our seats."

They took their seats on the groom's side of the yard.

Remus looked at Hermione and smiled at the witch. Jasper followed his little brother's gaze. He mentally shook his head.

'_Oh, Remus you love her. I could tell right when I met Hermione. I hope you're making the right choice.' _thought Jasper.

John looked at his son and saw his eyes were not as bright as they were around Hermione. He shook his head.

Ginny tapped Hermione on the shoulder and motioned to the groom. She looked at the front of the yard.

Hermione gasped at wizard's eyes. They were amber. She wasn't seeing Remus but Mooney. He gave her wolfish grin and the witch felt her right shoulder tingle. Hermione looked at her shoulder and saw pale mark. She looked at Remus. The werewolf slowly nodded his head.

'_I don't understand.' _Hermione thought to her self.

'_Your memories have been lost, mate.'_

'_We can talk telepathically?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_But why now?' _

'_Ah, you will soon find out.'_

Hermione only stared at the groom in shock. She violently shook her head and the guest rose to their feet. Tonks walked down the ale and the couple stood in front of the priest.

"You may be seated. The priest told the guest and they took their seats. "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If you see just so cause that they should not be joined speak now or fever hold your peace."

Hermione closed her eyes and she let the tears silently fall.

The clear sunny day was soon covered with dark clouds. The wind blew heavily knocking over flowers, ribbons. The rain fell down. The guest quickly ran inside the house. The only people that stood outside in the rain were Remus and Hermione. They stared at each other.

'_It's time for you to remember.' _He told her lighting clash and the witch vanished.

Remus walked into the house dripping wet. He brushed his wet hair out his face. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Ellen, John and Jasper who had Kira in his arms.

"Mooney's where's Mione?" Harry asked worryingly. "She was outside when I saw her last time I saw her."

"Hermione is no longer in this time." Remus told them.

"What do you mean 'no longer in this time?' Ellen asked her son.

Albus walked up to the group with a twinkle in his eye.

The werewolf cast a drying spell and pulled out a photo. "She's in fact 20 years into the past," and handed Harry the picture.

The wizard's eyes widen in shock.

The picture was of Remus and Hermione dancing.

Albus took the photo, "I remember this."

Review me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Turn Around**

**A Time Turner Story**

**Chapter Three **

**Wedding Part 2**

Hermione opened her eyes looked around. She sat in the very back row of a small church. The witch looked down and saw she was no longer wet. 

'_Where am I?' _thought the witch.

Than couple at the alter caught her eye. Hermione shook her head. She could believe her eyes. 

'_Lily and James! I'm at Harry's parents' wedding!' _

The witch was quickly snapped out of shocking thoughts when priest spoke. 

"I am pleased to present to you Mr. and Mrs. James Potter." 

The guest rose to their feet and the bride and groom walked down the ale followed by the wedding party. Remus nearly stopped in his tracks when he saw Hermione. The witch blushed and looked away. The guest slowly filed out of the church. 

'_Dumbledore. I need to find Dumbledore. I'll wait at the door.'_ she thought and quickly stood outside of the church looking for the wizard. 

Hermione sighed when she saw the man. The witch walked over to the wizard. 

"Professor Dumbledore, thank goodness I found you. I need your help." 

"Hello my dear. You know my name but I do not know yours." 

"My name is Hermione Granger and I was sent back twenty years into the past." 

Albus's eyes twinkled, "Interesting. Who sent back so far?" 

"A," Hermione looked over at the werewolf, "Remus Lupin sent me." 

"Mmmm...very interesting indeed." 

The witch crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "I need a cover story." 

The wizard chuckled, "Of course. You're my goddaughter."

"That could work." 

"Then come along. We mustn't keep the newly weds waiting." 

She nodded and they departed to Godric Hollow. 

They appeared in front of a two-story log cabin. 

"This is Harold and Kara Potter's home." explained Albus as they followed the crowd to a large tent. "So you know Mr. Lupin."

"Yes sir. He's actually a good friend of mine." 

The wizard nodded and walked up to the line to congratulate the couple. 

"He sent you here for a reason. Do you know the reason?" 

"He told it was time for me to remember. But I don't know what I am suppose to remember." 

"You'll find out soon, my dear." 

Albus and Hermione walked up to the couple. 

"Congratulations children." 

"Thank you Albus." said James and shook his hand and Lily kissed her ex-headmaster on cheek. 

"Who is this lovely lady?" asked the red head. 

"This is my goddaughter Hermione Granger. Hermione this is James and Lily Potter." 

"Well, it's nice to meet dear. I am glad Albus as you on his arm." Lily said sweetly. 

"Well, congratulations." Hermione said with a smile and the wizard led the witch away from the newly weds. 

Remus watched Hermione walk across the tent. He walked over to his fellow marauder. 

"Prongs, who's that with Dumbledore?' 

"Hermione Granger. She's his goddaughter."

"Go talk her." Lily told the werewolf. 

He nodded in agreement and walked over to the witch. He quietly sat down next the woman. Remus looked at Hermione. He saw her eyes closed. 

"What are doing?" asked the werewolf quietly so not startle her. 

"I'm listening to things around me. A couple down the hill on the right are kissing. A woman on the other side of the tent is complaining about not having enough food. My godfather sucking on a lemon drop. James and Lily are still greeting guest," and she opened her eyes and smiled. 

"How do know you do that?" 

"My animgi form is a white wolf. Oh I'm sorry. I'm Hermione Granger," and she held out her hand. 

"Remus Lupin," and he shook her hand. 

She shifted closer and crossed her legs towards his body. 

"You are one of most interesting person I have ever met." 

Hermione smiled at the werewolf and cocked her head to the side.

"Your eyes are very different. I've never seen anything like it. Blue-green with flicks of amber." 

Remus smiled and blushed slightly. "Well yours reminded of chocolate." 

"I love chocolate." They said at once, and Hermione let out a nervous laugh.

"Lily look at Remus and Hermione," he motioned to the couple. 

The red head looked over at the couple and smile. "Some major flirting."

"Mooney looks very comfortable around her." Sirius noted. "He's normal nervous wreak." 

They smiled at the couple and James led Lily onto the dance floor. 

Remus and Hermione sat talking quietly watching the guest and James and Lily dance on the floor. 

Remus stood up and extended his hand, "Would you like to dance?" 

Hermione smiled, "I'd love to dance," and she took the werewolf's hand and spun her out onto the dance floor. 

Albus walked around the dance floor taking picture with a camera. 

Remus grabbed two glasses of champagne as James and Lily walked over to their table. They listened to speeches and toasts. 

"Prongs my old friend may your days be filled with happy days and even hotter nights." Sirius said and winked at Lily. 

"I hope so Padfoot!" 

"Don't worry we will," Lily whispered in her husband's ear. 

The wizard gave a wop sided grin. 

"Well, I've known James for nearly ten years and the only thing he talked about was Lily. He contently asking her out. But Prongs would get the same answer, _'no Potter.' _Lily finally gave in after me begging her. So James would stop complaining." 

"And I wouldn't be here. Thank you Remus." Lily told him with a bright smile. 

The werewolf smiled at Hermione and stood around listening to the rest of the guest give their toast. 

The reception came to close and Hermione walked up to the couple. 

"I have something for the both of you," she handed Lily a gold bracelet with charm of a lily. 

"Thank you," and the red head took the bracelet and look at it carefully. "Oh wow it has the wedding date on it." 

"James this is for you," and she hand him a golden snitch.

The seeker took the small gold ball and looked at it. "Wow it has our names and our wedding date on it. But how did you know. I was seeker or that Lily likes lilies?" 

Hermione smiled, "I have my ways," and winked at Albus. 

"It's a muggle tradition for all the single women to stand and try to catch the bouquet. Now come on all of the single women line up." instructed the bride. 

The women lined up in front of the bride. 

"Go on," Remus gave her gentle. 

"Oh fine. I'll go." 

Hermione joined the other women. Lily turned around and threw the bouquet. Hermione caught it with ease. The red head turned around and smiled. 

"Well Mooney it looks like your next." 

"I just met her Padfoot." 

"You never know." James told his friend. 

The werewolf fought back his smile and shook his head. 

"I believe it's safe for us to leave." James told his bride. 

"Yes I believe it is." 

The newly weds bid their farewells and left Godric Hollow. 

"Ah, there you my dear." Albus said as he walked up Hermione. "I forgot to give you this," and he handed her a key. "It goes to my cabin in Little Wood. You may stay there for as long as you wish. If I remember correctly, Remus doesn't live far from the cabin," he said with a twinkle in his eye. 

"Thank you." 

"Remus knows the way," and with that the wizard was gone. 

"Shall we?" He extended his hand. 

"Yes we shall." 

"See you later Padfoot," and they left the tent. 

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He called.

Remus and Hermione were gone with a pop. 

"Lucky bastard." Sirius whispered and headed home. 

Review me! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Turn Around **

**Chapter Four**

**Little Wood**

Hermione and Remus appeared in front of a two-story log cabin with a wrap around porch; rocking chairs and a large porch swing that rested on the floor.

The cabin was surround by miles of woods and meadows. A large lake on the far left.

"Wow. This place is amazing." Hermione said awe and climbed the steps onto the porch. She turned around, "Well come on," and she opened the door.

"I don't-"

"Please, I don't want to go inside alone. Albus always has wine in the house."

Remus smiled and nodded. He followed the witch inside the house.

The cabin had wooden walls and floors. (In every room.) A stair case on the left that led to second floor. The living room contained a couch, fireplace, arm chairs near the fireplace and a large window behind the couch. The room was surround by shelf of books and lamps in the condor of the room.

Hermione looked around and walked through the living room. "I found the kitchen!" she called, "Come through the living room."

He sighed and walked through the room and into the kitchen. The room was your standard kitchen. A stove, counter fridge and six chair table and door on the right that led to back porch.

Remus lend against the wall and watched the witch. "I need help," he ask as he watched her stretch for the bottle of wine on the top shelf. He didn't wait for answer. "Here," he reached over her and his body pressed up against her body. "There you are."

"Thank you." She whispered. "Now where's the cork screw?" she mumbled as she dug through the draws.

"You can use your wand."

The witch looked over her shoulder, "You can't depend on magic for every thing," she smiled and went back to searching. "Ah found it!" She kicked off her shoes. "Will you open this and I'll get the glasses."

The werewolf took the bottle and the witch grabbed the glasses. Remus popped the cork.

"Inside or outside. It's your call." (One of my fav Reba songs)

She smiled, "Outside."

The couple walked out to the back porch. Hermione sat down on the large swing and Remus sat down next to her. He poured her glass of wine. She smiled and took the glass.

"Thank you for staying. Some times I can get a little freaked out in large places alone."

"It's no problem." He leaned back and removed her clip from her hair and let it fall to her shoulders. "There. Much better," he played with curl. "I normally I'm so nervous around women, but you calm my nerves."

"Well, after this bottle I want have anymore nerves. Hey it's ok. Today was a good day."

"Yes it was a good day. I'm afraid I want be able to depart home." Remus said as he ran his hand up her leg.

"You can stay as long as you wish." said with smile. "We go fishing tomorrow."

"Fishing?"

Hermione grabbed the bottle and poured another glass. "You've never been fishing!"

"I can't say I have."

"Than you are going to learn my dear."

He nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"What makes you so different?"

"I'm muggle born, but my family's known Albus for years. A let's see what else. One of my best friends is werewolf." she looked at Remus, "You're a werewolf. It's your eyes. I love to read and study. See nothing very special." She placed her legs under her. "What about you?"

"Well, as you said I'm werewolf. James and Sirius are friends of mine. But my other friend Peter was unable to make it to wedding."

"Why not?"

"He's mother's sick. Let see, me and friends did a good many pranks in school. Those were fun times."

Hermione smiled, "It sounds like."

"Oh look a shooting star. Make wish."

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"What did you wish?"

"Now if I told you it wouldn't come true would it."

Review me!

I am sorry about the lines on the last chapter. The chapter was too long or something. So the up coming chapter will be short but will be good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Turn Around **

**Chapter Five **

**Gone Fishing **

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, but quickly closed from the pain of the bright sun. She rolled over and felt arms around her. She opened her eyes. The witch smiled remember what happened. They had spent the night holding each other and talking. Hermione lifted the cover and sighed in relief when she saw her night clothes were on.

Hermione carefully untangled her self from Remus's arms. She gently kissed him on the forehead and made her way downstairs in hope to find a hangover draught and make some coffee. The witch walked into the kitchen and dug through the cabinets.

"Oh thank you Albus." She grabbed two bottles of hangover draught and made the coffee. She returned up stairs. "Remus," Hermione whispered and sat down the tray. "Remus," she sat down and brushed the hair out his face.

He slowly opened his eyes, "Hey. Sleep ok?"

"Yea." Hermione handed him a bottle of hangover draught and a cup of coffee.

"You're angel," and he quickly took the draught and sat back.

She took hers and joined the werewolf on the bed.

"You're heading down to the lake in 20 minutes. You have clothes here. Some how Albus knows."

"It's scary when you think about. I mean him knowing very thing."

"Yea." Hermione shuttered at the thought.

They finished their coffee and got dressed to go fishing.

The couple walked down to the lake with their fishing poles in hand. Hermione slid the boat into the water. She gave Remus a smile and he climbed into the boat. The witch rowed the boat into the middle of the lake.

Hermione showed the wizard how to hooked the bate onto the hook. Remus tried and pricked his finger on the hook and cursed under his breath. She chuckled and hooked the worm onto the hook. The witch showed the wizard how to cast the line. The werewolf cast the line and nearly lost the pole into the water.

Remus broke the easy silence, "My friends want believe that I went…what is it called?"

"It's called fishing. We can have it for supper."

He smiled and felt a tug on his line. Remus gave Hermione a shocked look.

"What's that?"

"It's your fish silly. Reel it in."

The werewolf gripped his rod tight and slowly reeled the fish out of the water. Hermione careful removed the fish off the hook. They quietly fished. Just enjoying each others company.

Remus would snick looks at Hermione. Their was something different about this witch. He couldn't understand what it is was. He was just able to act like his self without being feared of being exposed. It could be the fact that she already knew about his condition. Or fact that he enjoyed her company.

Hermione threw her rod and worm hit the water. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that the werewolf was watching her. She turned her head smiled. Remus's stomach tied up into a tight knot and his heart skipped. Hermione blushed and turned her attention back to the lake.

The hours pasted and Hermione looked at the sun.

"It's past lunch time and we have plenty of fish to feed your friends or more."

"Sounds good." said the werewolf.

She rowed back up to shore and grabbed the fish and her rod. They walked up to the house to have some lunch.

The sun set and the sky grew dark. Remus and Hermione fixed supper. They enjoyed baked fish and some greens . The witch nearly begged the wizard to stay the night. Remus finally agreed to stay the night.

They spent the evening reading in the library. Remus looked over at Hermione and saw she had fallen asleep. He stood up and gently lifted her up in his arms and carried her to bed. He gently brushed the curls from her face.

"What is about you that makes want to mark you as mine and spend my life with you."

'_She's our mate.'_ Mooney told him.

'_Are you sure?'_

'_Have I ever lied to you?'_

'_No.'_

'_Than trust me. Hermione Granger is the one we've been looking for.'_

'_We've only met yesterday Mooney. I don't want to scare her off.'_

'_You want.'_ and with that said Mooney was quiet.

Remus changed into his night clothes and crawled into bed. He took Hermione into his arms and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Review me!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **_

Dear Readers of Turn Around: A Time Turner Story, 

I have had a major cause of writers block for which I hate to come across. So I will be taking a short break from the story. I want the story to remain enjoyable to read. I want to hold up my standards as a writer. I wish not to rush a great story in the making. I have really enjoyed writing the story. 

So in the mean time will be writing another story that I wrote by hand awhile back, but do not worry I will return to this story soon as possible. 

Thank you, 

Hermione Snape 


	7. Chapter 7

**Turn Around **

**Chapter 6**

**James and Lily**

James and Lily Potter returned home from a nice three week honeymoon in Pairs. They appeared in front of their home located in Godric Hollow.

The wizard unlocked the door and they walked into the house. The couple dropped their bags and sighed. Lily wanted to take the airplane to and from Pairs and they were sore and tired from the flight.

"Lily I am never flying in an airplane again. He said and sat down on the steps that led to the second floor.

"Oh come on James it wasn't that bad."

The wizard cocked his head side to side, "Ok it wasn't bad."

Lily waved her wand and sent their bags up the stair to their room.

"I wonder if Mooney stayed to talk to that girl from our wedding. I have an idea. Let's invite them to dinner tonight.

The red thought it over and smiled at her husband. "Sounds like a good idea."

James jumped up from the step, "I'll floo him now."

Lily shook her head and went up stairs to unpack their bags. She really did hope Remus stayed and got to know the girl.

Remus had returned home after spending nearly a week with Hermione. He knew with the full moon only being three days away that something might happen. He was starting really like the witch. He didn't want to blow his chance with her. Because if Mooney was right and she was their mate he didn't want to scare her away.

Remus sat on the couch in his living room reading a book when he heard his name. He looked up from his book and saw James's head in the fireplace.

"Hey Prongs," he said as he closed his book and kneeled down in front of the fireplace. "How was Pairs?"

"It was great! Hey me and Lily were wondering if you would like to come to the house for supper."

"Sounds great. Do you mind if I bring Hermione with me?"

"No not all. We in fact want her to come. So you've been talking with her."

Remus nodded his head.

"That's great Mooney. Be here about six."

"I'll see at six."

Remus quickly flooed Hermione and told her about the invitation to James and Lily's for supper. She quickly agreed. The witch smiled. She was actually going to be able to get to know Harry's parents.

Hermione changed into a pair of fitted jeans and deep red shirt with a gold loin on the front. She slipped on a pair of flip flops and put on a little bit of make up and let her hair down into smooth ringlets. The witch grabbed her wand and stuck it into her pocket and ran down stairs. She heard the a knock on the door.

"Perfect timing." She whispered and opened the door and smiled at the werewolf.

"Ready to go?" Remus asked.

"Yep."

He took her hand and they apparted to the Potter's home.

The couple appeared in front of a two-story brick house, their was a front porch with three rocking chairs, a coffee table and porch swing.

The house was surrounded by a nice front yard with lilies near the porch and with a green front yard.

"Wow, this is a great place." Hermione said with a smile.

"Thank dear."

She jumped and turned around, "James! You scared me."

Remus laughed and James smiled at his childhood friend.

"Lily's inside," and the wizard led the couple into the house. Remus closed the door behind him.

She nodded and walked into the house. Remus watched her walk into the house. Hermione turned around and winked at the werewolf. The witched closed the door behind her.

James looked at his best friend with a smirk. "So what's going on with you and Hermione?"

The werewolf leaned against the fence. "Hermione's great. She so easy to talk to and…I think I'm falling in love with her."

The dark head wizard blinked, "In love with her. Mooney she's only been here for three weeks."

Remus reminded James about Lily and him chancing after her for seven years of school. He raised his hands up in defeat.

"I'm sorry mate. You're right. I am happy for you."

The werewolf smiled and they walked into the house.

Review me!

Thank you for waiting. I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Turn Around: A Time Turner Story**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Talk with Lily **_

Hermione walked into the kitchen and saw a pair of bright green eyes looking at her. She smiled at the red head.

"Hi Hermione. Please have a seat."

She smiled and sat down at the table. Lily sat a cup of tea down in front of her. The red head sat down across from her.

"So what's going on with you and Remus?"

Hermione took a sip of tea. She began, "We've barely left each other. He only left when the full moon came. He's so funny, sweet and makes me feel safe. We do just about every thing together. I took him fishing. We sit and read or just hold each other."

Lily asked, "Do you love him?"

Hermione sat back and blinked. She had known him for years in her time. They became great friends. They told each other just about everything. They talked about their fears, dreams and hopes for the future.

The day of Remus's wedding it was like her heart was shattering like glass. She dreamed of marring him, but he was with Tonks.

The witch smiled. When she thought about it. Tonks wasn't even it the picture now. She could let him know how she felt. Hermione could change the future. She could turn around bride. But how?

Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts when Lily asked the question again. She answered yes. The red head smiled brightly at woman. Hermione was good for Remus.

OoOoO

The two couples sat down and enjoyed a nice supper. Lily and James told them about their honeymoon. Remus and Hermione told them about their time together at the cabin. James only winked at the werewolf and he hoped they would get together.

The night soon came to close and Remus went back to the cabin to stay the night with Hermione. He had gotten to were he need her near to have a good nights sleep.

James and Lily got ready for bed. They laid down and James turned to his wife. "Lily Mooney's in love with Hermione."

The red head smiled, "Hermione's in love with Remus."

The couple looked at each other. Mooney had found his mate and wife to share his life with.

Review me!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Turn Around: A Time Turner Story**_

_**Chapter Eight **_

_**Feelings **_

Remus and Hermione laid in bed. He took her in his arms. She laid her head on his bare chest. The witch gently traced the scares with her fingers. The werewolf played with her hair.

"Hermione I've only know you for a short while, but…you might find me crazy."

She turned and looked at the wizard, "I would never think you're crazy. Please tell me."

Remus nodded. "I'm able to speak to the wolf and he told me you were my…mate. I don't know how or when it happened but I've fallen in love with you. I under-"

Hermione placed a finger over his lips and smiled. "I believe you can talk to Mooney. I have fallen in love you. My heart knew I loved you at first sight."

She really thinking about the first time she saw him on the train during her third year. But she kept that to her self.

"Really?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes."

Remus gave her a wolfish grin and flipped over on her back. He claimed her lips with his own. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

The witch pulled back, "Mark me. Make me yours for eternity." She whispered in his ear.

The werewolf pulled back and looked into her bright brown eyes. Remus only saw love, understanding and trust. He explained that the mark will let the other werewolves know that she belonged to him. She could have no other lover. He the same. She only nodded.

The werewolf smiled and lowered her shirt off her right shoulder. He kissed her shoulder and bit down marking her. Hermione gasped and moaned at the pain. He licked the womb and it insanely healed. She slowly passed out from the pain.

Remus rolled over on his back and held in his arms and he fell into a peaceful sleep. He finally have his mate.

Review me!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Turn Around: A Time Turner Story**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**The Present **_

Ellen, John, Kira who sat in her grandmother's lap, Jasper, Albus, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Remus sat around a table listening to the rain.

Ginny handed Remus the picture of Hermione and him self at Lily and James's wedding. The werewolf traced the picture with his fingers.

"What happened after you marked Mione?" Harry asked him.

Remus looked up from the photo. "We barely left each other. We couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Our first night together is something would never forget. That was true magic. My life really did change after that."

"What do you mean son?" John asked.

"My transformations were painless. My senses were higher. I was able to see through the wolf. I could easily track Hermione no matter how far."

"But why did you send her back and make her forget you and the past?"

Remus sighed, "Three weeks after I marked her she told me the truth. That she came from the future. So I had no choice but to send her back. But before I did I eased her memory of our time together. I did it to protect her. But Mooney never forgot. So it was time for her to remember. She belongs to me and she belongs to me."

The group sat back in a mild state of shock but understood the reasons behind his actions. Albus's eyes twinkled at the werewolf. He rose from his chair.

"Come along my boy. It's time to bring her home and turn around the future."

He nodded and they all walked outside into the pouring down rain. Albus told them to all set or stand were they were before rain came. They did as they were told. It was time to send Hermione home.

Review me!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Turn Around: A Time Turner Story**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**The Present **_

Ellen, John, Kira who sat in her grandmother's lap, Jasper, Albus, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Remus sat around a table listening to the rain.

Ginny handed Remus the picture of Hermione and him self at Lily and James's wedding. The werewolf traced the picture with his fingers.

"What happened after you marked Mione?" Harry asked him.

Remus looked up from the photo. "We barely left each other. We couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Our first night together is something would never forget. That was true magic. My life really did change after that."

"What do you mean son?" John asked.

"My transformations were painless. My senses were higher. I was able to see through the wolf. I could easily track Hermione no matter how far."

"But why did you send her back and make her forget you and the past?"

Remus sighed, "Three weeks after I marked her she told me the truth. That she came from the future. So I had no choice but to send her back. But before I did I eased her memory of our time together. I did it to protect her. But Mooney never forgot. So it was time for her to remember. She belongs to me and she belongs to me."

The group sat back in a mild state of shock but understood the reasons behind his actions. Albus's eyes twinkled at the werewolf. He rose from his chair.

"Come along my boy. It's time to bring her home and turn around the future."

He nodded and they all walked outside into the pouring down rain. Albus told them to all set or stand were they were before rain came. They did as they were told. It was time to send Hermione home.

Review me!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Turn Around: A Time Turner Story**_

_**Chapter Ten **_

_**Past Forgotten **_

Hermione and Remus sat around the kitchen table. She looked at her mate and lover. She could never picture her life without him. When Remus sent her back she really didn't understand why. The witch in away understood his actions. It was now time to tell him the truth.

"Remus I need to tell you something and hope it does change anything."

"Love, what's wrong?"

She explained about his future self sending her back to remember her life. She didn't tell him the real reason he sent her back. Hermione thought about it. The reason he sent her back was to change the future. So he could change the mistake of Tonks. Remus wanted her to figure that out for her self.

Remus sat back in shock. His mate was from twenty years into the future. He looked at her and saw she was in deed telling her the truth. He knew what he had to do. The wizard would have to erase her memory. It was the only way to protect her. Mooney would know what do when the time was right.

Remus stood up and took Hermione into his arms and quietly led her to the bedroom. He wanted at lest to feel her one more time. It would be years until he saw her again.

Remus closed the door and the only thing you could hear in the quiet cabin was sound of their heated love making.

They now laid covered in sweat holding each other. He told her what he had to do. Hermione only nodded.

OoOoO

The couple stood outside the log cabin that they spent their time together. The place where they confessed their love. The place were they first made love and now the place he will have to let her go.

"I love you and things will turn out alright in the end." said the wizard and he brushed away her tears and captured her lips one last time.

'_It's time for you to forget, my mate. Until we meet again.'_ Mooney told her and she was gone with crash of thunder.

Review me!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Turn Around: A Time Turner Story**_

_**Chapter Eleven **_

_**Turned Around **_

Remus stood at the alter surrounded by friends and family. Harry stood next the wizard as he waited for his bride to walk down the ale. Albus looked at the werewolf with his eyes twinkling brightly.

The men watched the bride's maid of honor walk down the ale. The red head wore a deep red strap less gown that stopped at her ankles. Her hair was pulled up in a French twist. She stopped at the front. The witch turned and waited for the bride to come down the ale.

The crowd rose to their feet. And turned to the arch way. The bride came into view. She had her curly brown hair piled up neatly on the top of her hair. She wore light make up that brought out her bright eyes. She wore a simple thin strap white gown.

Remus's breath caught in his throat. He smiled at his bride as she walk down the ale. She stopped next beside her groom.

"You may be seated." The priest told the crowd.

They all took their seats and watched the couple.

"We are here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here that sees just so cause why these two shall not be joined please speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke up in rejection of the union.

"Love is wonderful thing. Many people go through life in search of their loved one. But this is not the case for Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin. They have found each other and stand before you to make that love known. You may make your vows in your own fashion."

Hermione turned to her mate, "Remus when I first saw you on the train I fell in love with you. But over the years you became my friend and allowed me to be my self. You showed me that no mater what I go through you will be there for me." She took a plain white gold band from the priest. "Will you Remus John Lupin wear this ring as token of my love, friendship and understanding, fertility to you and no other?"

"I will."

The witch slowly sled the ring onto his left hand.

"Hermione I watched you grow into someone I fell in love. You excepted me for who I was and understood me. Your friendship has meant everything to me. When we confessed our love to each other in log cabin things changed forever. I knew you had to be mine." Remus took a diamond white gold band from the priest. "Will you, Hermione Jean Granger wear this ring as symbol of my love, friendship, understanding and fertility?"

"I will."

Remus smiled and slid the ring onto her left hand.

"You have confessed your love and said your vows. I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." The priest told the couple.

The wizard gently stroked her check and gently captured her lips with his own. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled your closer to his body and deepened the kiss.

Fred and George whistled and the newly weds pulled back.

"I am pleased to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Remus John Lupin."

The guest stood up and the couple walked down the ale.

Remus and Hermione's lives turned around for the better.

The End

Review me!


End file.
